Three Parts Make a Whole
by Jay wants a rubber duck
Summary: Can an ex-bully bring everyone together? Can their new love survive the challenges of life? Puck is determined to find out. Kurt/Puck/Dave slash fic. Rating may go up later on.


Chapter one

When Puck finally caught up with Kurt in the hallway he was out of breath. What? The dude was fast and have you s_een_ those legs lately. "Hummel wait," he called.

"Yes Puck," he answered whipping around. Puck couldn't help to notice that his eyes darted to check for escape routes before focusing on him, almost daring him to try something.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with something this weekend?" Normally he wouldn't ask Kurt but he needed someone who knew how to be creative so most of his "boys" were out of the picture. Berry would drive him nuts with questions and Quinn was still awkward around him since last year. So Kurt was his only real choice.

"And where pray tell would we be going?"

"Um well I was hoping we could meet at my house," he said running a hand through his Mohawk.

"Yeah I don't think so Puckerman. I am not willingly going somewhere where no one would be able to find my body," he snarked.

"Come on Hummel please? I haven't done anything to you since last year. Look man if there was anybody else I could ask I would."

Kurt started to falter "I don't know…"

"I promise I won't do anything plus my sister Sarah will be there and I would never do anything to make her hate me. She finally has started to talk to me again after Quinn."

That seemed to seal the deal so to speak. "Fine, what are we going to be doing anyways?"

"Dude I can't talk about it here."

"Don't call me dude Puckerman or else I will change my mind!"

"Sorry princess. Anyways could you just come over around noon on Saturday?" Seeing Kurt nod and roll his eyes he shot him a grin and bounded off for his next class.

'Just what have I gotten myself into now?' Kurt wondered.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE **

David Karofsky was sitting in math class angry at the world. 'Stupid fags running around this school thinking they're better than everyone else. They're not better! Especially stupid Hummel with his stupid hair and perfect smile and nice skin… NO David stop thinking like that. You are not a fag.'

'Ah but what if you are?' asked a little voice in his head. 'Shut up I would never like guys. It is unnatural and gross. But then again… No, just no.'

Just then Pucker walked into the room and saw Karofsky sitting by himself in the back corner, 'Perfect,' he thought. "Hey dude what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for Mr. Hensley to come in and maybe teach us something today. Why are you here anyways? Don't you usually skip out on math? Actually, I don't really remember ever seeing you in here."

"Yeah I do, Sarah said I have to actually have to start showing up to all my classes if I want her to keep talking to me. Considering I just got her talking to me again I guess I'm going to listen for now."

"Your sister still has you wrapped around her finger? Jeeze dude grow a pair," he laughed.

"Hey, it was torture this summer with her giving me the silent treatment!" he claimed defending himself. "Plus I've got to ask you for a favor."

That immediately put David on the defense. "Like what? I'm not going to join Nude Erections no matter how much you beg."

"No dude. It's just well you know it's my mom's birthday coming up right?" Seeing him nod he continued. "Keep this on the down low or else I will beat you up but I want to make her a scrapbook. I need some pictures of when we were little kids. I know your mom was always taking pictures of us three, I was wondering if you had any copies I could have?"

"Oh, well I don't know dude, I can ask my dad though."

"That would be great. If you find any could you bring them over on Saturday around one?"

"Yeah dude I'll look for them tonight and shoot you a text," with that being said the teacher finally walked in and started to try to teach the kids math in the most roundabout way possible.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE **

That night Kurt was on the phone with Blaine. "So no bullying today then?" Blaine asked him.

"No not really."

"What does that mean?" Kurt could hear his new best friend's face scrunch up in worry.

"Just a 'sup homo' almost as an afterthought. He seemed pretty out of it today. Anyways that's not what I called to talk about, remember Puck?"

"You mean the guy that you say is an, and I quote, 'A mohawked, arrogant bully?'"

"Yes but I guess I have to take back the bully part. Well at least for me. He reminded me that he hasn't done anything since last year."

"Still though…"

"Oh I know. Anyways he wants me to come over tomorrow."

"For what?" Blaine asked sounding confused.

"That's just it, he wouldn't tell me exactly," he said biting his lip.

"Are you going to go?"

"I think so, I mean he said his sister will be there so I doubt he will try anything."

"Are you sure? You don't have to go if you don't feel comfortable Kurt."

"I know that B," he scoffed.

"I just know you always try to see the good in everyone. I just don't want you to get hurt while doing it," he said his voice softening.

"I know after all it's your job to worry as my best friend."

"Really?" he asked incredulously, "I'm your best friend?"

"Duh, I know that we just met like a month ago but you are always there for me," he got quiet. "I understand that you might not feel the same way so you don't have to say it back or anything. I just thought that you should know."

"What? Of course you are my best friend. No one could replace you Kurt Hummel."

"I feel like we should have sappy music in the background or something," Kurt laughed.

"You mean like 'For Good' from Wicked?" he asked turning up the volume on his stereo.

"You are such a dork Blaine Anderson… I guess I should be going to bed, after all I am going to my doom tomorrow," he said dramatically.

"Stop talking like that or else I'll be forced to be a complete stalker, find you, and be a knight in shining armor."

"Maybe shining bowties," he mocked.

"Hey! I could totally pull off armor," he protested.

"I don't think they even make it for someone your size," he quipped.

"You cut me to the quick, Sir Kurt!"

"Ha ha," he laughed, "But seriously I'm going to bed now. I'll call you tomorrow night to let you know all the undoubtedly weird details. Night!"

"Night Kurtie."

After they hung up Kurt finished getting ready for bed all the while wondering how he always got roped into things like this.


End file.
